The Inside Job
by Lilly Bulma
Summary: A/U Trunks is an FBI agent and Pan is the one who got away will he choose his job over her? R rating will come in later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter One: Bryan Michaels

The Inside Job Written By: Chibi Bulma Chan  
  
This is an A/U So bare with the storyline  
  
Characters: Trunks is a F.B.I Agent Pan is his ex girlfriend Lei: is pan and Trunks child but Trunks does not know about his child Bryan Michaels: Pan boyfriend Logan Calmer: Trunks' partner F.B.I. agent Bra: Pan's bestfriend Dale: Bryan's brother  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bryan Michaels  
  
Inside a dark damp cold room where blood stained the walls, stood two dark shadowy figures, one of which was bound to a hard oak wood chair. His wrists were tightly bound behind his back. The thick rope cut into his skin, another rope bound his feet to the bottom of the chair.  
  
The young man winched in more pain as he felt a sharp punch to his face. Tiny droplets of blood dripped from his now swollen lip onto the dirty hardwood floor. His swollen face stung with pain. He tried desperately to form a sentence but no words seem to escape his mouth. He screamed some more as he felt warm blood escape down the side of his head. His disheveled black hair flipped flopped around as he received another blow to the gut of the stomach. His black eyes seemed to roll back inside his head. "Do you see Dale, this is what happens to little ingrates like you, who try to blow town with my money." Spoke the second shadowy figure. He roughly hiked up the pant legs of his black Armani suit. The strange man looked Dale in the eye.  
  
His sinister laugh rung out as he pulled out his short black switchblade. He ever so gracefully cleaned out his fingernails with the tip of the switchblade. He ran his strong fingers through his blonde hair. His blue eyes shinned with excitement mixed in with disgust, as he held the knife Dale's throat. "Dale, Dale, Dale, what is the matter with you? Did you really think you could blow town with my money?" the man asked; his voice sounded rasp and hoarse. He lit a small cigarette; it sizzled and crack as an odd odor filled the room. Dale managed to cough as the foul smoke entered his lungs. Dale managed to look into the eyes of the strange man. It seemed to burn a hole into Dale's soul as he to stared back.  
  
"Bryan, look man you know I would never blow town with your money, I'm not that stupid." Dale managed to say. Bryan smirked as he put away his switchblade. He slid a small chair across the hard floor. The chair squeaked as it was being slid. Dale winched in pain as he heard the intolerable sound. "Bryan, you know me!" Dale yelled. Bryan could only smirk.  
  
"Ya I guess your right I have known you all my life, but how well do you know me?" Bryan asked. Dale arched his thin eyebrow up; he began to debate himself on how well he really knew his brother. He quickly shook the thought out of his head.  
  
"You know your silence tells me a lot. You would think that you being my own flesh and blood, could understand and respect my business." Bryan said. "I know and believe me I do understand, but can you understand that me being your brother kinda complicates things a bit. But Bryan I am your brother." Dale yelled. Bryan slightly smiled he jumped out of his chair; the chair hit the hard metal ground. It click and clacked. Dale nearly jumped, "Look I don't care who you are. You tried to blow town with my money. This makes you my new enemy, you being my brother understand what I do to my enemies." Bryan said as he drew out a small black handgun. He clipped in a silencer.  
  
"Bye Dale" Bryan said as he aimed the gun to the temple of Dale's head.  
  
Dale shifted in his seat the best he could all this provoked was the rope further digging into his skin. Blood dripped from his wrist. He wanted to scream, his pride held him back. "Bryan wait a minute, what would ma say uh?" Dale whimpered. Bryan simply smiled as he held the small handgun to the temple of Dale's head. Dale could feel the cold metal upon his skin. He could feel a small tear escape down his face. He could also feel the tiny droplet side down his cheek. He shifted slightly in his chair. He could feel Bryan pressing the gun harder to his temple. "Please Bryan, I'm sorry" Dale whimpered.  
  
"I know you're sorry, but I have to up hold an image. I want everyone to see what happens to people who mess with my money!" Bryan nearly shouted. Dale gulped hard as he slowly shut his eyes, he could feel his heart rate beginning to increase. Dale soon began to shift more as flashes of innocent people began to flash before Dale's eyes. He could see each person that he had murdered flash right before his eyes. All in the name of his brother's honor all because his brother gave an order. All his life he always done everything his older brother said. He wondered did he ever have a life.  
  
Dale slowly let a tear escape down his cheek as he felt a slight pressure upon his temple. He let his eyes roam to his brother's eyes one last time. He was shocked to find that his brother's eyes had gone completely dark. No light seemed to shine in them. "Bryan please give me a break." Dale pleaded. Bryan sighed.  
  
"Your right I should give ya a break I mean shooting you in the head is just to easy. After all you are my baby brother." Bryan said as he back up. He pulled away the small gun. Dale sighed deeply. His eyes seemed to shine with new hope now.  
  
"Thank-you" Dale said.  
  
"No problem, what are brothers for?" Bryan smirked as he pointed to gun to Dale's left forearm. He slowly pulled the trigger. Dale screamed in pain as he felt a hot bullet enter into his arm.  
  
"See Dale I'm not so mean am I?" Bryan laughed. Dale screamed in more as pain as he felt a river of blood go down his arm.  
  
"Bye Dale it's time for you to catch a dirt nap." Bryan said as he once again pointed the gun to the temple of Dale's temple.  
  
"Bryan please" Dale begged.  
  
"Shut up I've had enough I warned you what would happen if you tried to blow town with my money!" Bryan yelled as he prepared to pull the trigger. Just as Bryan was about to pull the trigger the wooden door for which held the two men was sudden kicked open. Bryan and Dale both turned towards the door only to be blinded by white lights. Dale quickly shut his eyes the best he could, Bryan to quickly went to shield his eyes.  
  
"Freeze F.B.I. Don't move!" yelled the F.B.I. agent with a button up Navy blue jacket on. He adjusted his Navy hat, as he was doing this a lavender strand escaped down the side of his face. His crystal blue eyes shined with determination. His well-built chest heaved up and down as his strong forearms held steady to a small black handgun.  
  
"Freeze Michaels," The F.B.I. Agent yelled. Dale silently thanked the lord for his break. Bryan on the other hand, began to smirk. He lowered his weapon from the temple of Dale's head and pointed it at the F.B.I. agent.  
  
"Agent Briefs did I do to deserve this visit this time?" Bryan smirked.  
  
"Cut the crap Michaels you know the deal, put the gun down!" Agent Briefs said.  
  
"Hey Dale do you hear this. We're trying to have a nice family chat and old boy over here wants to break it up. Do you believe this?" Bryan smirked, as he looked deep within Agent Briefs piercing blue eyes.  
  
Agent Briefs sighed as he looked around the small room. His nose twitches some as a foul odor filled his lungs. He made a small cough, but stood his ground. He grasped when he noticed that spots of blood stained the dirty walls, this sight only made him want to throw up even more. He hesitantly finished his visual search of the small room. He was not shocked when his eyes fell upon Dale's condition. This sight made his stomach turn.  
  
"What'd you do now Dale?" Agent Briefs asked. Dale didn't know what to do; he debated with himself whether or not he should answer. Bryan slowly turned to Dale, his stare seem to answer Dale's question. Feeling as though he had complete control over his brother Bryan turned his attention towards Agent Briefs. "Do a have a warrant? Cause if not you're wasting my time." Bryan said as he put his gun away. He slowly put his hands in the air.  
  
"Don't worry about what I have and just worry about getting a lawyer cause you're done for." Agent Briefs said.  
  
"Is that so Trunks. Well I have news for ya you can book me but I'll just be out in an hour your wasting your time." Bryan said.  
  
"That's Agent to you." Agent Briefs said as he pulled a radio out of his coat pocket. With that Agent Briefs radioed his partner. His eyes never left Bryan.  
  
"Come in Agent Logan" Agent Briefs said. Briefs listened for a while as he could hear some static on the other end. He could hear a small click before another voice came on. The voice sounded like a young teenager.  
  
"Yeah Agent Logan here, Trunks are you okay what were you thinking going off by your self?" Agent Logan said. With more static, Agent Briefs made a small click as he responded.  
  
"Look Logan just get in here" Agent Briefs said. More static filled the air as Agent Logan responded.  
  
"Alright over and out." Agent Logan said.  
  
"I see you can't do anything by your self can you Briefs?" Bryan laughed. Agent Briefs smiled as he to began to laugh as he slowly made his way to Bryan.  
  
"What, you're going to hit me?" Bryan smirked.  
  
"Naw I wouldn't waste my time, but I just wanna know are you still with Pan Son?" Agent Briefs asked.  
  
"It's none of your business who I'm with. Second how do you know her?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Now that's none of your business stay away from her." Agent Briefs said.  
  
"Whatever she does whatever I say, and it's going to stay that way." Bryan said.  
  
"You hurt her you won't have to worry about lawyers or jail because I will take care of you personally." Agent Briefs said.  
  
"Whatever" Bryan said.  
  
"Whatever huh." Agent Briefs said as he punched Bryan in the face. Bryan fell to the floor.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing?" Came a voice from the door. Bryan began laugh as he slowly got up. He wiped the tiny blood that flowed from his mouth.  
  
"Briefs you still hit like a girl. Oh hey Logan here to 'try' and put me in jail this time?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Yeah" Agent Logan said as he handcuffed Bryan. The metal handcuffs made a small clicking noise.  
  
"Hey not so tight Calmer." Bryan said.  
  
"Shut up" Logan said.  
  
Logan ran his slim hands through his light brown hair. His light brown eyes shinned with disgust. His well-built chest heaved up and down.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one. One will be provide to you by the issue of the courts." Agent Logan said.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I know" Bryan said as Agent Logan led Bryan out the door. Agent Kelly sighed deeply as he untied Dale. He carefully handcuffed Dale also. Agent Briefs read Dale his rights also. While leading Dale out the door something Dale said made a shiver go up his spine.  
  
"I know how you know Pan Son."  
  
"What do you mean?" Agent Briefs said.  
  
"You'll find out." Dale laughed as Agent Kelly led Dale out to the car. He gently put Dale in the car as he slammed the door. 


	2. Chapter Two: Pan Son

Chapter Two  
  
Pan Son  
  
In a nice penthouse filled with many decorative things slept a woman in her twenties. Her long black hair framed her white silk pillow perfectly. She tossed and turned as her phone began to ring and ring. She awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily as she ran her slim fingers through her hair. She glanced at the clock it read midnight. She growled to herself, but somewhat happy that the phone had awoken her from her nightmare. She reached over for the phone. She gently picked the receiver up. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Hello?" the woman asked.  
  
There was a slight pause over the phone before she could hear a man's voice over the phone.  
  
"Bryan is that you?" She asked as she turned on her lamp.  
  
Instantly the room that was once filled with darkness was now filled with light. She blinked a few times. She begged her eyes to adjust to the light.  
  
"Hello?" she asked once again.  
  
"Yes hello I'm sorry but this is F.B.I. Agent Logan Calmer." Logan said over the phone. "Yes" the woman replied over the phone.  
  
"Are you a Ms. Pan Son?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes I am. Do you know what time it is Agent?" Pan asked a little annoyed.  
  
"I'm very sorry ma'am but we have your boyfriend Bryan Michaels and his brother Dale Michaels down at our headquarters." Logan said.  
  
"What did they do?" Pan asked.  
  
"I think you better come down here." Logan said.  
  
"Fine Agent I'll be there when I get there all this better be straighten out." Pan said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Pan was beyond mad her deep black eyes were filled with anger. She got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom. She quickly found a black tie and put her hair in a messy ponytail. She found a black dress and her black strap up shoes and put them on. She crept down the dark hallway. The apartment made no sound, which frighten Pan a bit. She had never known her house to be this quiet. She finally found her daughter's room. She slightly pushed the door opened. The door made a small creak. Pan froze in her tracks. She slowly made her way to her daughter's closet occasionally tripping over toy cars and baby dolls.  
  
Pan looked over to her daughter a thin moon beam seemed to cut across her daughters face. Her black pigtails were now messy. She sighed deeply as she opened the closet. She flipped the light switch on. She searched through the many designer clothes for a small black coat. She finally found it with sometime to spear. The only hard part about this was the fact that she would have to wake the small child up to put it on. She prayed to the lord for strength. She went over to her daughter's bed. She gently woke her daughter up.  
  
"Kelly honey wake up." She whispered. The small child yawned as Pan gently stroked Kelly's soft cheek. Kelly's small hands began to rub her eyes.  
  
"Mamma" she whispered. Pan smiled as she saw two big blue eyes stare at her.  
  
"Mamma we going somewhere?" She yawned as she rolled over.  
  
"Yeah Kelly come on we have to go." Pan said as she sat Kelly up.  
  
"I don't wanna go. Me go to sleep." Kelly yawned as she began to rub her eyes again. "I know that sweetie but you can sleep in the car okay." Pan said. Kelly slowly nodded. "Here help mama put this on." Pan said as she put on the small black coat. She zipped up the jacket. Kelly lightly laughed. Pan too let out a small chuckled.  
  
"You always did like that sound huh?" Emily laughed. Kelly nodded as she reached her hands towards her mother.  
  
"Mama me pick up" Kelly whined. Pan shook her head.  
  
"Kelly don't whine." Pan said as she picked Kelly up. With one last look the two headed off towards the car.  
  
~*~*~*~* Back at the F.B.I.'s headquarters Bryan and Dale were in lock up. Dale was in one cell all bandaged up and Bryan was in another.  
  
"Do you see Dale this is what happens when you try to blow. If you hadn't tried to blow we wouldn't be here." Bryan yelled.  
  
Dale jumped. He rubbed his head sorely. He gently laid on the bed. He couldn't believe that his own flesh and blood would do this to him. He tried his best not to apply pressure to his wounded arm. He was grateful that the bullet had gone straight through.  
  
"Shut up Bryan!" Dale yelled. Bryan began to laugh.  
  
"As soon as I get out of here you better hope I don't find you because next time I'll make sure you catch a dirt nap." Bryan said as he to laid back on the bed.  
  
"Now Michaels that sound likes a threat to me doesn't Logan?" Agent Briefs Asked. "You know I think your right." Agent Logan said as the two men made there way down the long hallway towards Bryan's cell.  
  
The two Agent's took there time. As they were walking other inmates would occasionally yelled out rude remarks. This was usual for the two Agents. Agent Logan and Agent Briefs finally made it down to the cell. Agent Briefs placed his hands on the bars. He could hear the faint droplets of water being dropped from the sink. The cell itself was a mess. The walls were covered with graffiti. The sink leaked and the toilet was a sight all on it's own.  
  
"Having fun Michaels?" Agent Briefs asked.  
  
"Yeah a blast can I have my phone call now?" Bryan asked.  
  
"I don't know should he Logan?" Agent Briefs smirked.  
  
"Well he was caught with a switchblade and attempting to kill his own brother I guess that speaks for itself." Agent Logan said.  
  
"Well does that answer your question?" Agent Briefs asked. Bryan smirked.  
  
"I'll have your badge for this just wait, I'll make your life more miserable than you could ever imagine. There won't be enough alcohol in the world to help you" Bryan said. "Is that a threat?" Agent Briefs asked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not whose to say." Bryan smirked.  
  
"We'll see Michaels." Agent Briefs said as he moved to the cell next to Bryan's.  
  
"Well Dale are you gonna press charges or does your brother still run your life?" Agent Kelly asked. Dale winched in pain as he slowly sat up, he slowly made his way over to where the Agents were standing. He listened quietly for some protests from his brother. "Of course he doesn't want to press charges!" Bryan yelled.  
  
"Shut up Michaels I wasn't talking to ya!" Agent Briefs yelled. Dale could hear a slight growl from his brother. He gently shook his head no. The Agents weren't shocked.  
  
"Dale don't be stupid! Bryan is not your brother he tried to kill you tonight. If you don't press charges he's just going to come after you and make sure he kills you." Agent Briefs said.  
  
Dale turned his back to the Agent's. "We can protect you, until you testify against him. We can even strike you a deal." Agent Logan said.  
  
"I said no!" Dale shouted.  
  
"Fine Dale well I wish you all the best of luck." Agent Briefs said as he descend his way back down the hall. All the while Bryan is laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"I told you Briefs you can't stop me." Bryan laughed as Agent Logan followed close behind Briefs.  
  
Logan shut the door behind him only to notice that Trunks was pounding his fist on a nearby wall. He put a crack in it, as he saw that he had put a crack in the wall he stopped. Trunks leaned up against the wall. He took out a small bottle and took a small sip out of it.  
  
"Calm down Trunks the prick is just scared. We'll nail Michaels." Logan said.  
  
"I know that!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Hey don't catch an attuide I'm trying to help you out." Logan said as he handed a file to Michael.  
  
"What's this?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Follow me" Logan said.  
  
The two Agents began to walk down a series of white hallways.  
  
"Open the file" Logan said as he led Trunks to a conference room. Trunks was shocked to find it was a file on Emily.  
  
"Logan what is this?" Trunks asked.  
  
"What does it look like it's a file on Pan Son. It seems she has been very busy." Logan said as he opened the conference room door. He quickly found a light switch and flipped it on.  
  
The large conference room was very well decorated. On the side of the room stood a large window. It looked on into another small room. A few chairs and tables stood in the room. Trunks took his place in a small chair that sat in front of the mirror. He began to flip through the file.  
  
"Explain" Trunks said.  
  
"Alright calm down well it seems that she has a three year old daughter by the name of Kelly and she is the president of a fashion company called K. She has been doing really well. It seems she met Michaels about three years ago and the two have been living together ever since. But then again every fairy tale must come to an end. It appears that in the last two years there has been many domestic abuse phone calls made by Pan." Logan said.  
  
"Well where is the police report why hasn't Michaels done any time?" asked Trunks "Well every time the local police tried to file a police report Pan wouldn't press charges against him. I guess she was scared for her and her daughter. It's very typical for situations like this to arise." Logan said.  
  
"Well we have to change that. Now you said that she has a three year old daughter?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah so?" Logan said.  
  
"Well three years ago is the time when her and I broke up. You don't think?  
  
Trunks asked.  
  
"Naw I don't think so she would have told you right." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah I hope so." Trunks said as he continued to read through the file.  
  
He ran his fingers along her picture. She stilled looked the same to him. He wished that he could take back what he did to her protect her from Michaels. "I'm sorry Pan" he whispered.  
  
"Uh did you say something?" Logan asked.  
  
"No I didn't say anything." Trunks said as he closed the file.  
  
"Oh I should probably tell you one more thing she is here right now an Agent is bringing her to this room right now." Logan said.  
  
"What!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Wait just stay in here she won't see you remember." Logan tried to reassure him. "Yeah" Trunks said as he slowly began to calm down.  
  
Just as his heart rate began to calm down Pan walked into the room with her daughter. He grasped as the little girl looked around the room with big blue eyes. She had long black pigtails. Pan took off her coat and sat down in a nearby chair. "Kelly honey come over here" Pan said.  
  
"Oh k" she said as she ran to her mother. Pan picked up her daughter and rocked her in her arms. On the other side of the mirror the two agents sat dumbfounded.  
  
"You know come to think that little girl does look like you." Logan said.  
  
"That couldn't be my daughter." Trunks said.  
  
"Well either way you weren't lying she looks a lot better in person." Logan said.  
  
"Hey watch it" Trunks said.  
  
"Relax Michael, Michaels should be coming any moment." Logan said.  
  
Trunks quickly turned to look at Logan, "are you crazy your not going to let him any where near her!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Well your just going to have to. Have you forgotten the two live together remember. What ever you did to her three years ago must still be on your mind. What happened?" Logan asked. Trunks sighed.  
  
"It's a long story" Trunks said.  
  
"Well I got time." Logan said.  
  
"I'll tell you later, just ask her a few questions" Trunks said.  
  
"Why me?" Logan asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Alright" Logan said as he walked over to a button on the wall. He gently pushed it.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Son for waiting so long Mr. Michaels should be in a while." Logan said over the intercom. On the other side of the window Pan shifted in her seat.  
  
"It's about time, what has Bryan done" Pan demand.  
  
"That will all be explained in due time for the moment I want to ask you a few questions. For one I see that you have a daughter is Bryan her father?" Logan asked. Pan was shocked; her eyes seem to shine with even more hate. She began to tap her feet lightly on the floor. Her eyes seem to roam around the small room she noticed the large window. She began to tap her fingers rhythmically on the table. She stopped rocking Kelly in her arms.  
  
"I really don't see what that has to do with anything. But yes she is his daughter. Now are you going to release Bryan and Dale or not?" She nearly yelled. Kelly began to cry some.  
  
"Mama's sorry she didn't mean to yell." Pan quietly reassured Kelly. Kelly gave a small nod. "Ms. Son could you calm down your upsetting your daughter." Logan said. Pan stood up and walked over to the mirror.  
  
"Listen who are you to tell me what is upsetting my child and what's not!" Pan yelled. Kelly began to cry louder, she tugged on Pan shirt.  
  
"It's okay" She whispered in Kelly's ear.  
  
"Mama" Kelly sniffled.  
  
"Look who are you?" Pan demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry we spoke on the phone my name is Agent Logan Calmer." Logan said.  
  
"Well Mr. Calmer I expect to see Bryan in the next minute or I will be calling my lawyer." Pan said.  
"How did you ever put up with that?" Logan asked Trunks. Trunks just had a satisfied look upon his face.  
  
"She hasn't changed a bit." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Well I'm tired of dealing with her" Logan said. Trunks threw him a look.  
  
"Well I am," Logan said. Just as he was saying this Bryan walked through the conference room which held Pan and Kelly.  
  
"Pan what are you doing here?" Bryan asked. Pan turned to look at Bryan she sucked her teeth. She was beyond mad.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here. The question is what are you doing here. Do you know what time it is? I had to wake Kelly up so I can get you." Pan said.  
  
"Look I'm sorry okay." Bryan said. Bryan turned towards the Agent.  
  
"Hey do ya think you could get these off?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Can it Michaels." The fellow F.B.I. Agent said as he took off the cuffs. Bryan rubbed his wrist sorely.  
  
"Thanks" he smirked as the Agent shut the door behind him.  
  
"Is that my Kelly?" Bryan said in a baby's voice. Kelly slowly lifted her head up. She wiped away her tears.  
  
"Daddy!" she yelled as she tugged her mother's shirt to let her down. Pan slowly let her down. She ran as fast as he little legs could carry her to Bryan. She wiped her small arms around his big neck.  
  
He spun her around and gave her a million kisses on the cheek. "How's daddy's little girl?" he asked.  
  
"Sleepy" she said as she rested her head upon his great big shoulders. Pan had a small smile upon her face. Bryan slowly walked over to Pan he tried to give her a hug but she pushed him off of her.  
  
"Look what did you do, and why is Dale in here? And who is this Calmer guy?" Pan asked.  
  
"Look calm down I'll tell you when we get home." Bryan said.  
  
"No you're going to tell me right now!" Pan yelled. Kelly shifted in Bryan's arms. Bryan grabbed Pan wrist tightly and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Look Calm down the Feds are watching me" Bryan said. Pan had fear in her eyes. Her wrist began to throb.  
  
"Let go of me you're hurting me" she said in between clenched teeth. Bryan smirked.  
  
"Remember what I said." He smirked as he let go of her wrist.  
  
Pan immediately took her daughter from Bryan.  
  
"Look don't ever touch me again." Pan said. Bryan once again smiled as he hugged Pan He hugged her very tightly. He whispered something into her ear. His hot breath tickled her ear and also sent shiver's up her spine.  
  
"Look I told you I will tell you when we get home so don't push me or you will know what happens after that." He whispered Pan eyes grew wide with fear. She began to tremble some. Pan looked down at her sleeping daughter.  
  
"You wouldn't." she whispered. Kelly shifted some.  
  
"Daddy you're squishing me," Kelly mumbled as she drifted off further to sleep.  
  
"Sorry pumpkin." Bryan said. He loosen his grip some.  
  
"Don't " he whispered.  
"What do you think he is saying?" Logan asked.  
  
"I don't know get in there. I want three men to watch her home and three at her job. I want around the clock surveillance." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay I'll see what I can do." Logan said as he was going out the door. Logan quickly went into the room where Pan and Bryan stood.  
  
"Well I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Logan asked. Bryan smiled at Pan.  
  
"Try me" Bryan said as he turned around to face the source of his greeting. "Well Agent Logan where were you?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Well sorry about that you're free to go since your brother didn't want to press charges. We released him about 15 minutes ago. I would suggest that you don't try to skip town." Agent Logan said.  
  
"Whatever you say Agent Logan. Well I guess I will be on our way." Bryan said as he took Pan by the arm.  
  
"I am sorry about the wait Ms. Son." Agent Logan said.  
  
"Uh no problem." Pan said quietly.  
  
"One more thing Michaels if you step out of line one more time your going to the pen." Agent Logan said.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Agent" Bryan said as he shut the door behind him. Logan turned towards the window he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Pan" thought Trunks. 


End file.
